four times sam and rachel almost kissed
by pondlilyrue
Summary: ... and one time they, thankfully, did. evanberry.


**Four Times Sam and Rachel almost kissed..**

and one time they, thankfully, did.

0001. _You Found Me_

She found him outside of his car, head in hands, blonde hair positively mussed up. It was obvious from the way his shoulders were shaking that he was crying. Rachel felt a pang rush through her; she had always hated seeing people cry. And Sam.. oh Sam.. she always had a soft spot for him because of how kind he was. That made him upset being ten times worse. This made her stop and think. Should she go up to him and comfort the crying boy? Or, should she leave him alone? Will he push her away, call her names just like Quinn? Rachel snarled internally at the name. _Quinn.. _As soon as she saw his slumped shoulders and the promise ring in his hand, she knew that it was the blonde bitch's doing.

Rachel walked over to where the trembling figure sat. With a sudden burst of confidence, she put a small hand on his shoulder. Sam jumped and look up at her, his red and puffy eyes meeting hers with a confused look. She just nodded once and, without a word, moved closer to him and let him rest his head on her shoulders as he cried. Rachel pretended not to notice the tingling feeling that rushed inside her as their bodies touched.

Sam's tears stained her shirt, but she could not honestly care less. When his eyes couldn't possibly hold more tears, he glanced up at her. "Oh, Rachel, I-I am so sorry! Oh, god, this is so embarrassing!"

"No, it isn't," Rachel persisted. "I know what you were crying about. Remember, Finn was involved in it too."

Sam looked puzzled, his eyebrows furrowing together. "What?"

She sighed. "Quinn made out with Finn, right?" Sam looked pained but nodded. "You were in love with Quinn; I was in love with Finn. I understand how you feel."

Sam processed this new information, and it was like a light went on in his head. "I guess so. I mean, I never really thought about it. But, you do." And he smiled – it was a sad smile, just a quick twitching of his pink lips. _Lips, _Rachel pondered to herself. She remembered the time when she randomly went up to him and offered him chapstick and told him his lips were cute. Rachel reminisced how she truly meant it; she thought he was adorable.

Without really thinking about it, both Rachel and Sam were leaning in closer to each other. In fact, he was so close that Rachel could see the flecks of blue in his green eyes, the one freckle on the far left of his right cheek, his sculpted nose, luscious lips -

They sprung apart as if burned.

0002. _Body Roll_

"Guys," Sam groaned loudly. All the girls turned around to face the males practicing. "This stupid Macarena jig is _not _going to work. We can't sell that.."

Rachel, challenging the blonde boy, raised an eyebrow. "Then what do we sell?"

Sam smiled, a devilish glint in his usually innocent green eyes. "Sex," he answered. Everyone gasped. Artie almost fell out of his wheelchair, Mercedes turned around and said something very close to 'oh hell to the no.' Rachel's eyes widened. "We have got to sell sex." Then he did this dance move- he clenched his hands into fists, brought them down while bucking his hips forward. Everyone was in a state of shock – they were not expecting good and sweet Sam Evans to do such a provocative move. Quinn, Brittany and Santana were giggling amongst themselves. Finn looked confused (as always). Rachel was blushing. Mercedes nudged the tiny girl, knowing of her crush.

"What was that?" Finn asked, his dark eyebrows furrowed together.

"It's a body roll," Sam answered simply.

That day, after Glee, Rachel caught up with Sam. She saw him standing by the locker, with his waterbottle in hand and Letterman jacket on. "Sam," she greeted breathlessly. Since that fateful day in McKinley's parking lot, they had formed a friendship.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I loved your body roll in Glee," Rachel told him honestly. She thought it was very, well, god forbid the day when Rachel Berry would use this word... _hot. _Sam laughed, a musical sound, and smiled her favorite smile of his.

"It was sexy, wasn't it?" Sam asked, his voice etched with humor. Rachel decided to answer it honestly.

Seeing no point in lying, she said, "Yeah, it was."

And, for some reason, they were both leaning in. They got closer than they did last name. Their lips were only a centimeter away from each other – from tasting the one they had daydreamed about touching. Rachel smiled and was about to cover the short distance. If she could just -

"Hey, Berry!" David Karofsky's booming voice echoed throughout William McKinley High School's hallway. "Who do you have here? Oh, it's you, lady lips." And he slushied both of them, drenching the pair in Blue Raspberry.

They sprung apart as if burned.

0003. _We Are Young_

_Tonight  
We are young_

_So let's set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter_

_than the sun..._

McKinley High School's Glee Club was performing a groundbreaking rendition of Fun.'s "We Are Young." One small girl, obviously the leader of the group, pranced around the stage. Her glossy brown hair flew around her as she smiled and jumped into the lap of a tall blonde-haired boy. Rachel smiled as they continued the song – though, it was hard for even her to concentrate being to close to him. Being so close to his toned chest, his sweet breath on her neck, his _so, so, so _soft blonde hair that she would give anything to run her fingers through.

_Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight_

_Just carry me home tonight_

Rachel belted out the lyrics, while managing to snuggle closer to Sam. He didn't fight it, oh hell to the no, he brought her closer and touched a strand of her luscious hair. The rest of the Glee club were watching them while attempting to sing with their respective partners. Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson were scrutinizing the couple with looks of disapproval evident in their intense gazes. But, "Samchel" were off in their own world, not carrying about exes or chorus teachers.

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home tonight_

The cover drew to a close. With the deafening applause and obvious chemistry in the air, Sam Evans and Rachel Berry leaned in to close the gap between their lips. She traced the outline of his mouth and closed the dist-

Suddenly, they remembered they were on a stage with the whole school and many more watching them.

They sprung apart as if burned.

0004. _Slushie_

"And this slushie goes to the Glee Club nerd and the Barbra Streisand wannabe. And _this one,_" Quinn Fabray gestured to the crimson one in her hand, "goes to you for _not staying away from my man."_

Rachel was puzzled. "Um, I am not talking to Finn.." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"And I am not talking about Finn," she retorted. "I'm talking about Sam..."

"Since when was Sam your man?" The shorter one protested. Then she was covered with blue and red slushie. The freezing pain was far worse when there was two times the amount, Rachel mused. It was so, so freezing right on her chest where her blouse had failed to cover.

She was about to retreat to the bathroom and clean herself up (she had a spare change in her purse), when she heard applause. Rachel spun around and was greeted by the whole grade hooting and laughing, Finn being one of the loudest. _Just what I needed, _Rachel thought to herself as she practically sprinted in the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. She tore off her shirt and was left in her tank top when her emotions got the best of her.

She began to weep. Rachel was so embarrassed and confused. Why did everyone hate her? What did she do to them? Sure, she knew she could be irritating at times but so was everyone.. Right? She knew she was a nerd who was a little bit too obsessed with Glee Club and Broadway. But, what was wrong with having a passion, a dream and an ambition? Nothing..

The door to the girls' bathroom opened, and Rachel _just knew _it would be Quinn attempting to make her life that much worse.. but it wasn't. Sam Evans stood by the door, awkwardly, his blonde hair swept to the side, his face completely red. Rachel looked down at her outfit and saw she was wearing anextremely short skirt and a tank top.

"Um," Sam cleared his throat, "I just wanted to make sure you were, um, okay."

Rachel, despite the circumstances, felt a smile slowly stretch across her face. "I'm alright." She gave a nervous laugh. "You know, I kind of get used to it."

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "You know, you shouldn't let them treat you like that," he suggested. Rachel felt the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, you see, Sam, I do not have much of a choice. It is what you get for being obsessed with Broadway, and, well clearly, I am not on their level."

"Yeah, you aren't, Rachel," Sam said, and she felt every inch of her heart break. All those almost-kisses.. for nothing? Those fleeting glances in the hallways.. nothing? The fateful day in the parking lot... nothing? Watching Star Wars together.. nothing? Reading Green Eggs and Ham... nothing? "You're better than them. All of them. All of us. You are the one they all look up to you, no matter what they say. You are the one with the big dream, and I _just know _you will achieve that."

Rachel felt tears brim her vision. Before she knew it, in her ribbed tank top, she leaned up and almost gave him a kiss. Common sense caught up to her – what was she wearing? She looked down at her 'skimpy' outfit and blushed.

They sprung apart as if burned.

0005. _Green Eggs & Ham_

The time when Rachel Berry and Sam Evans was not a type you would find in the movies. No moonlit dinners, candles, no prom dresses or tuxedos. It was just two teenagers – completely and irrevocably in love with each other.

She invited Sam to come over for pizza (vegan, in Rachel's case) and a movie. They had done both of those things and now were reading Green Eggs & Ham. "Remember when you quoted this on your first day of school?" Sam's face flushed.

"I was nervous," he insisted. "And said the first thing that came to my head. Rachel smiled, accepting this answer and continued to read:

_That Sam-I-am_

_That Sam-I-am!  
I do not like_

_that Sam-I-am_

_Do you like green eggs and ham?_

She took a deep breath, about to read the next passage when she was cut off by Sam's lips on hers. Her imagination could never catch up to this. His lips, the one part of his body he was always teased for, were silky and soft and plush. Sam leaned over to cup Rachel's face and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They continued kissing, she dropped the book on the floor and crawled into his lap.

When they finally broke apart, after ages of kissing, Rachel picked the book off the floor and read the next passage. The one Sam read on the first day of school.

_Sam-I-am_

_I do not like green eggs and ham._

Fin.


End file.
